The Void of Nothing
by Blaze ocean dragon
Summary: The light, in its eternal ponderings, summoned before it eleven subjects. They were subjects worthy of observation, and for that would be given new life. But first, their shadows must be vanquished...


The light always existed. That was a fact, for light was a component for existing in itself, as was Darkness. But unlike darkness, light was constantly thinking, plotting and scheming.

Light was not purity. It was but one of the two ingredients necessary for existence. Light provided the flow of time, the spark of life and the first two dimensions of reality; Height and Width; as well as the multiple layered universes all supporting eachother, each shadowed by a Dark component.

Darkness, unlike the light, was inanimate. It was content with the own eternal nothing within its own domain. The darkness loved itself and had no inclination to stay into the cold light. Darkness was responsible for the scaling of the universes themselves; their very existence, throughout all time. It controlled the element of the body, and gave it to the denizens of the world supported by its many pillars. Supporting reality's depth and dexterity, darkness was deeply interwoven in the creation of the universe, along with its counterpart light.

And yet, as the worlds grew in complexity and knowledge of their two supporters, the distinction between the true Light and Darkness, and the mere pockets of their power grew thin. Thus, names were given to these two realms…Kingdom Hearts and the Realm of Darkness. Both were accessed by a door; the spot where light and darkness wove into, the stitch that held the entire product together. But also as these terms were made, and the distinctions clear did the denizens of the lands themselves, having been so peaceful before, began to unravel. Their hearts, the greatest part of their creation, were comprised of both light and darkness. Light ruled supremely however, as the Dark had no inclination to lend any more of its power than absolutely necessary. But, as discontentment grew, the hearts grew unstable with doubt, envy, greed and hate. They ruptured, and the dark part of the heats awakened, casting off their shells and taking form alone, dragging along inside of them the husks of the original light of the heart. Immediately, being extensions of the dark themselves, they wished to return back to their precious, warm darkness and fuse into it once more. But the distinction between darkness and light had grown so thin, that they had no idea where to look.

They became frustrated, and lashed out towards any pure source of darkness they could find. And those sources were, more than not, hearts.

These beings came to notice by the Light, and, with the reluctant help of the Dark, they created a second stitch in the continuum; this in the shape of a key, a key to the door.

This stitch, when used correctly, would release the light hidden within the beings and cause them to return to their normal states, so they could be collected by the Light to return the dark portions to Darkness. But more often than not, the wielder of this stitch; this key; would fall to darkness themself. So the Light created a third stitch; this made purely of its own light, and thus by the rules of the reflection, could be a gate only to its counterpart, the Dark; and shattered it into seven clear pieces. These pieces were implanted within the hearts of seven women, and would be passed from Mother to Daughter over the generations. It was a backup plan; for if the second stitch could ever be undone, the third could come together into a similar entity. However, without the stitches of the Dark, it would be incomplete; a side effect unknown by the Light.

And so the Light waited, for years on years. The second stitch was never undone, and was passed from one unto the other by the strength of their Heart. The third stitch came together only once, where the light had seen its mistake. However, this piece of knowledge was nothing compared to the events that had unfolded.

One shard of the Third Stitch had almost been taken by the beings of Darkness. But, being in essence true light (though it could create naught but darkness) it was shielded, transferring itself into the nearest host; however, as an unintended side effect due to the unconventional passing, the bearer's heart had been passed on aswell. And then later, through his own will, the Wielder of the second stitch impaled himself upon the unfinished product of the third stitch's six other parts, shattering it back into its components and freeing the captive heart, but plunging the wielder into darkness.

But what was truly remarkable was the dark being left behind by the wielder, returning to the light through the radiance of another… a feat impossibly by the standards even of the Light and Dark. A feat completed by the being's own will of their heats.

But whilst this had happened, the light neglected to notice the incomplete beings left behind by the soul and body of the hosts of the Heartless (as they had come to be called). These 'Nobodies' were insignificant to both the Light and the Dark; they lacked the heart, the one thing containing the base Light and Darkness within everything. And yet, they drew attention when they had created (or almost created) a force they had previously deemed impossibly by anyone other than themselves… a Fourth Stitch in the universal continuum. And though this stitch had been unraveled only moments after its completion (which had never happened entirely, although it had came close), the stitch had created something beyond even the understanding of Light and Darkness…a false, miniature version of themselves, contained within the merged orb of Hearts.

Needless to say, that intrigued the light, how those nothings could do such a feat. Deeming them too precious to let return to their basic components, the light reached out towards those who were involved in the creation of the pocket dimention, grasping only eleven of the thirteen members. One had shockingly merged with its true self, a feat once again deemed impossible. The other way beyond even the Light's eternal reach, falling farther into nothing than was possible. Why –and how- was beyond even the Light's understanding.

It intended it return them to their plain of existence, equipped with their own bodies, powers and even a true heart. But it could not, for as much as the light was shocked, they still existed in that plain. Each one of their dark sides had eluded the sting of the Keyblade –The term given to the Second Stitch. And, subconsciously aware of their Nobody brethren's powers, had fused with others to create a stronger Heartless, some having even devoured the hearts of worlds. The light could not vanquish them itself; for it could not meddle directly without risking destroying all its creations. Instead, it would return the eleven in ethereal form, to destroy their heartless for the right to exist on that plain. There was nothing further the Light –or the Dark- could do.

And so, without further adieu, the light released its grasp on the souls it has selected, depositing them before its physical presence within the darkness itself; for Light and Darkness were found only within eachother.

Borne before the Light's ethereal presence, were the eleven remnants of the Organization XIII.


End file.
